


Ciel's Sadistic Pleasure

by HayleyStarr



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Masochism, Sadism, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayleyStarr/pseuds/HayleyStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story of Ciel as a Demon. Sebastian has left him and he doesn't know what to do with himself, he has been killing humans and eating their souls but getting bored. Find out what happens when he meets a Blonde haired boy. And where is Sebastian?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Demon, Pleasure & Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or the characters in this story. SPOILERS may also be contained if you haven't completed watching the end of Seasons 2 of Kuroshitsuji.  
> Pairings: Ciel/Sebastian, Alois/Claude mentioned, maybe used later on. Many other characters mentioned most likely.  
> 

"Date: 21st Aug 2015" Ciel wrote in a hard back leather journal.  
"This is my 845th entry in this journal since I decided to start writing one all those years ago. Many things have changed since I last wrote an entry. Sebastian has been gone for over a year, I'm alone in Paris, and eating souls has become more of a chore than a joy." 

Ciel stopped writing and looked up from the page to gaze out of the window over the scenery of Paris. From his seat on the window ledge he could see humans running frantic around the city, hurrying into shops to buy the latest gadgets and clothes, talking and laughing with each other. He rolled his eyes, "Pitiful humans," he thought to himself glancing back down to the journal.

He put pen to paper and continued. "Everything seems pointless without Sebastian. He taught me everything I know about being a demon. I never knew demons could actually sleep if they wanted to, it's become a pleasure I save for myself when it seems like there is nothing else to do. Also because Sebastian said human food tasted bad to him, I assumed it meant demons couldn't eat human food. Again I was wrong, it seems all demons have different tastes, for me, I still love sweets. Though now Sebastian is gone I can't even enjoy his cooking anymore. Nothing interests me. For awhile I would go out and hunt down a particularly evil human and take pleasure in killing them, but now even that holds no interest to me." 

Ciel looked up again not really seeing anything in front of him and whispered to himself "I think I miss him. " His eyes widen in shock after realizing what he had said. Clamping his eyes shut tightly and shaking his head side to side to try and rid himself of the bizarre thought he had just had, Ciel slowly opened his eyes and gazed unseeingly at the streets below. He sighed and decided to continue writing. 

"But now I am going to try something new. Currently in my bed I have a blonde haired child tied up, he can't be more than 14. When I saw him on the streets earlier he seemed so innocent but at the same time I could see in his eyes he had seen far too much for his age. His soul was burning with passion, that much I could be sure of. The passion for what, I couldn't understand, I myself have never felt that kind of passion for anything while living as a demon. As soon as I laid my eye on him I knew I wanted to break him. He who looked so innocent and pure, the boy who's soul was so unstable." 

Ciel smirked at the last few sentences he had written and looked over to the four poster Victorian era bed sat in the middle of his five star hotel suite. Between the dark red velvet curtains he could make out the shape of the young boy, he was perfectly still. "Still knocked out from the blow to his head then I see." Ciel chuckled quietly. 

Continuing to write "I still find it hard to read peoples souls, Sebastian tried to teach me but as he said countless times it's more of a sense you are born with, and as I was a made demon and not a born one I may never fully grasp it. But I am still looking for him, I will not allow Sebastian to run from me forever. We have been together for so long but always as servant and master."

"Maybe it is time we become more than servant and master," Ciel mused aloud. "Maybe we could be friends?" he spoke with doubt and sarcasm in his voice, thinking he could never possibly have a friend. Wasn't it too late for that now? he had been a demon for over 100 years and had only ever let himself be close to Sebastian. But even then he wasn't sure if he actually cared for the man or just missed the company and everything he would do for him. And what if he loosened the terms of their contract? he would have to make it clear to Sebastian before doing so that he still couldn't leave him even if he wanted to, he just wouldn't have to serve him. They could be friends.

"I never found it easy to get along with people. Back when I was still a human I pushed everyone away from me, Lizzy, Soma, Agni, Lou, all of them tried to be a large part of my life but I was scared. Being closer to them would surely have ended in devastation. So I closed off my emotions. But they don't matter now, they must have died many years ago. Though Sebastian is still alive, but can someone truly be alive if they can never die? I don't know. And what about me? can I die? Sebastian was rather confused by my existence to begin with. As far as he knew no one had ever created a demon before. They had only ever been born, and there are many differences between myself and true demons."

"Getting back to the point though, if I didn't have any power over Sebastian he would probably use me or betray me. I've never known how he actually felt about me, does he see me as just his master, or a brat or maybe he saw me as a younger brother. I guess if I don't find him I will never know. Even so it still bothers me that he tricked me into ordering him to get out of my sight. Did he really want to leave that badly? "

Ciel's head snapped up and his eyes focused on the bed, he could hear the boys breathing had picked up and he was starting to awaken from his trauma induced sleep. "Excellent," he chuckled darkly, snapping the journal shut and placing it along with the pen down on the window ledge he stood and walked slowly over to the bed.

The blonde boy's eyes opened up slowly and his facial expression suddenly changed from relaxed and calm to shocked and fearful. He started to struggle against the ropes immediately trying to free himself but they were too tight. His wrists and arms hurt from being tied behind his back and as he struggled he rolled onto his back and arms still trying to free himself. Tears started to roll down his cheeks and he tried to scream through the gag which was blocking his mouth. 

"Now now, is that really anyway to behave in front of me?" Ciel questioned the boy with a smirk. He leaned over his hostage and looked directly into his crystal blue eyes. The blonde whimpered and stared up in horror at his captor.

Ciel leant down to stroke the blonde boys hair, "You hair is so beautiful" he whispered aloud, "So different from mine, maybe they reflect the true nature of our souls?" he chuckled and stood up glaring down at the boy with his one free eye. The deep blue eye started to change color, quickly becoming a glowing red cat like orb. "But then again, I don't have soul."

The blonde boy whimpered even more and tried to worm his way across the bed and away from Ciel. He was panic stricken and in terror. Just who or what was this boy? how could his eyes change color? and for what reason had he kidnapped him. 

The demon boy gracefully sat down on the edge of the bed and turned back to look at the blonde. "If you cooperate for now boy I won't hurt you, so you don't have to be afraid." Ciel smiled a very convincing smile which would have fooled most people. But the demon was lying, he planned to hurt the boy and soon. 

The hostage looked up at the other boy, his eye was no longer glowing and had returned to its original deep blue. "Maybe I was just a trick of the light?" he thought and gulped, he then tried to talk through his gag, all he could get out were grunts but no words. 

"If you come over here I will take that gag off of you, but you have to promise not to scream. If you scream," Ciel paused and smirked at the other boy "I will end you immediately."

The blonde thought it over in his head, and decided that it would be best for now to go along with what the boy wants. "He is probably some rich man's brat of a son who has gotten bored of bullying other kids in the playground," so he nodded and shuffled over to the black haired boy who's deep blue eye stayed on him the whole way.

The demon reached down and undid the knot quickly making sure to touch the tender patch on the back of the other boys head causing him to wince in pain as he pulled the rope away. 

"Now I have a few things I want to ask you." Ciel stood as he spoke and started walking up and down next to the bed. "First of all what is your name boy?"

"Alois Trancy." He spoke quietly but Ciel knew this was a lie and decided to pretend he didn't know, it was a good lie. He could tell the boy must have been using it for a very long time.

"Really? that is a very unusual name." Ciel said mockingly.

"Yes..."

"And why are you here in Paris? Surely you were not raised here, your English is perfect, no accent at all." He stopped and stared down at the boy with an eyebrow raised.

"I was brought over here by my p-parents," Alois muttered but didn't look at Ciel's face as he spoke. Ciel walked forward and grabbed Alois's chin forcing him to look him in the eyes. "Is that really true?" The demon boy's eye flash red for the smallest moment and Alois's eyes widened momentarily. He stammered and began to speak while trying to avoid the big blue eye. "Ok, no my parents didn't bring me here, I don't know my parents. I was raised in a people trafficking circle. They raised my telling me my parents sold me to them and that I would one day be sold at a high price to some rich person and then I would be their slave for the rest of my life."

Ciel let go of the other boys chin and stepped back taking in Alois's full appearance again. It was all starting to make sense, the reason he found him on the streets in the dead of night, why he was covered in injuries which looked like they had been given by a whip. He Chuckled.

Alois blushed "Don't laugh at me," he said staring at the floor.

"Why not? you are so pathetic it's laughable." Ciel smirked.

"I am not pathetic," Alois whispered with no real conviction. "It's not my fault. I never wanted any of this to happen. The man that bought me was a vile fat old pig, he used my body and lent me to his friends so they could do the same." he spoke so quietly Ciel almost didn't hear him. "But there was a car crash, one of the man's friends was taking me back to my master and he crashed our car. I was hardly hurt but the man was unconscious, so I ran for it. Taking the only chance I've ever had." Alois had looked up at Ciel while speaking and his eyes were burning with determination and his soul with passion. Ciel could see why now, this boy had a passion for life. He knew what he would have to do now.

Leaning down over the boy again Ciel grabbed the rope from around the boys wrists and pulled him onto the floor glaring at him with a sick fascination. "I think it's about time we begin Alois, I'm sorry but I lied when I said I wouldn't hurt you." Alois looked up at him in pure terror and when he tried to speak Ciel gagged him again with the abandoned rope that had been used before.


	2. That Demon, Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or the characters in this story.  
> Pairings: Ciel/Sebastian, Alois/Claude mentioned.

The room was dark, lit only by a few wall mounted candelabra set high on the dark green walls. Headless statues of men made of white marble were protruding from the walls and ceiling as well as monstrous stone beasts which looked like the vilest cross breed experiments gone wrong. Stone tree roots twisted in amongst the statues and around the candelabra's like ivy, crossing the floor and holding two solid gold chairs in place which were set with purple velvet cushions on the seat and back. 

The two chairs were sat close to a table covered in a golden silk table cloth which draped down to the floor. Atop the table sat an exquisite marble chess set and next to that a crimson crystal vase containing pure white roses. 

On each chair sat a man, both impeccably dressed in tail coated jackets and perfectly fitting trousers. One wearing thin framed glasses over his bright yellow eyes with his hair pushed back off his face, the other had his hair cropped short at the back but at the front had it framing his to perfect features and his crimson red eyes. 

Each man sat straight backed and glared deep into the others eyes as if trying to read the others mind.

"Now what is with all this tension Claude? We are old acquaintances merely seeking a changeling game of chess are we not? why not relax a little?" the crimson eyed man smirked and lent back relaxing slightly he glanced down at the chess set and back up to the man called Claude.

"Why should I trust you? We don't have a very good history Sebastian; every time we meet you ruin my plans in one way or another. Do you remember that young boy Lewis Clark?" Claude pushed his glasses further up his nose and glared at Sebastian. 

Sebastian chuckled and raised an eyebrow as he spoke with a teasing tone "You mean the boy who tasted like freshly picked strawberries drenched in blood?"

"Yes," Claude said with obvious distaste looking away from the other man in disgust.

"Oh he was simply divine I must say, I've never found anything that rivals it's taste. Other than maybe my boc'chan, but we both know how that turned out." He grimaced and Claude smirked in return. 

"To be honest I think you deserved that Sebastian, stuck with that brat for eternity is a good punishment for everything you have done in the past." He looked down at the chess set and then said "White moves first, why don't you begin?" Sebastian nodded and moved one of the marble pieces commencing the game. 

As the crimson eyed demon let go of the chess piece a jolt of pain shot up his hand originating at the place where he was marked by his contract with Ciel. He balled his hand into a fist and spoke quietly, more to himself than Claude "My my, what is my boc'chan up to, I can feel your pleasure and excitement pulsing through my veins."

Claude gazed upon Sebastian with a quizzical look "What are you talking about Sebastian?"

Sebastian chuckled and relaxed his hand "Well as you know Claude when you make a contract with a human you can sense them and feel their emotions, if only faintly. As well as if you touch the mark made by the contract you can also get a fair sense of where they are." he spoke quietly but clearly, Claude listening intently.

"Ever since my boc'chan became a demon those senses have intensified. If he is feeling a particularly strong emotion I feel it as if it were my own. Also if I touch my contract mark," he pulled his glove covering his mark off with his teeth and held it up in front of his face. "With my other hand, like so," he placed his right hand on top of his left and gasped closing his eyes tightly. "I can see everything my boc'chan sees out of his contract eye. But unfortunately he mostly wears his eye patch, though for some reason today he has it off."

"And what is the brat up to then" Claude spoke with disinterest.

Sebastian laughed darkly "My my, what a surprise young master," he spoke to himself again "you have picked an interesting specimen of human this time. What passion that boy is burning with." Claude perked up slightly.

"Passion you say?"

"Oh yes, this boys soul is burning with the passion for life. Isn't that your favorite Claude?" he chuckled.

"It is indeed. But you would never let me steal something from your master so please stop tempting me with this information" Claude said in all seriousness. 

Sebastian ignored the other man. "Oh my. My lord is using some very unusual techniques on this boy, I think I must of rubbed off on him over the years." He laughed even more darkly than before and continued on with his eyes still closed and his right hand on his left. "The little blonde boy has his hand tied up behind his back and.." Sebastian hesitated and smirked "My boc'chan is sewing the young boys arms to his back, slowly, with thick black thread." Sebastian threw back his head and laughed, in a very uncharacteristic way. 

"So that brat is showing some true demon nature at last?" Claude asked aloud but Sebastian still ignored him. 

"Oh my lord you are so cruel," he moved his head back down but continued to chuckle under his breath. "Slamming his head into the floor while sitting on his back sewing his arms to his skin. This is so unlike you." he smiled darkly and went quiet while listening to Ciel in his head. 

"Boc'chan..." he said in a breathless whisper "You are beyond cruel. Telling him he can only leave if he is willing to pull his arms away from his back and rip all the stitches out. Not many humans would be willing to do that." He went quiet again.

"Sebastian." Claude spoke loudly after a minute of silence. "Are you forgetting our game?"

"Oh but Claude you would love this blonde haired child, don't you wish to hear more about him?" He spoke teasingly.

"I can't have the Childs soul for my own, not if he is your masters play thing so stop teasing me with it."

"Ah but I think you can and should have him for your own." Sebastian finally let go of his hand and moved it away from his face opening his eyes again. They were glowing like blood red cat eyes, the mark of a true demon. 

"I think we should make a wager on the outcome on this chess match Claude. " Sebastian face was expressionless and unreadable. 

"What kind of wager?" Claude spoke with uncertainty and obvious mistrust. 

"Well if you win I will tell you exactly where the boy is, and I will tell you when my master has left so you can easily sneak in and take the boy."

"And if you win?" Claude spoke sarcastically.

"If I win," he smirked "You kill Ciel."

It was a simple sentence, but even so the defiance against his contract shook him to his core and he looked shocked at his own words. So did Claude.

"What disobedience Sebastian, a butler planning to kill his master. " He grimaced slightly at the idea of it.

"You know as well as I do Claude that the only way to truly kill a demon is by another demons hands. And as he is my master I cannot lift a finger against him. But you are an entirely different matter. My master is only a hundred years old, weak and very bad with combat. He should be an easy target for you."

"I agree, yes he would be easy to kill." He trailed off.

Both men fell silent and then Claude nodded in agreement. Without a word they both took one of the perfect white roses from the red vase and placed them on the table in front of them. Sebastian grinned and displayed his fangs which he swiftly used to bite his wrist open and drip velvety black blood onto the rose staining and dying it black. 

"Tch." Claude made a disgusted sound and pulled out a gold table knife from inside his jacket and used that to slice his wrist open to drip blood onto his rose. Claude did not like to act as beastly as Sebastian. They both licked their wrists once they had completely stained each of their rose, and then their wounds healed instantly. 

"It is done," Sebastian said and smirked, handing his rose to Claude. Claude nodded and handed his to Sebastian. "Well then we should find out who the victor will be. It's your move Claude. Please, proceed. "

\----------------------------------------

Miles away in Paris Ciel gasped and placed his hand over his contracted eye, disturbed in his sewing. He could hear Alois whimper underneath him but ignored it. The pain he had felt made him think of disloyalty or disobedience, he had never felt anything like it before.

He lowered his hand again and looked at his work so far on the boy. Almost forgetting the pain immediately and getting back to work. He took great pleasure in each stitch, hearing the boys whimpers of pain. To start with the boy had screamed and squirmed, as Ciel worked on, the boy become quieter. Occasionally he tried to speak trough the gag, Ciel could pick up words such as why and please stop, but mostly it just sounded like grunts.

Ciel had no answers for the questions anyway. The only reason he was doing this was because he was bored with his life and he thought to himself that Alois most likely didn't want to hear that. Moving further down his left arm Ciel realized he was nearly finished with his sewing. 

"What should I do once I'm finished here Alois?" He lent down and purred into the blonde’s ear. Alois let out a quiet scream which turned into renewed sobbing and rasping. Ciel chuckled then tied off the end of thread, quickly standing up. 

Alois tried to turn his head to look at Ciel but his stitches pulled too much and he turned back whimpering into the carpet. He could just make out Ciel walking over to the fire which he had lit in the fireplace before starting on the boys arms. It had made the room unbearably hot for the blonde, but as Ciel was a demon it had little to no effect on him.

As Alois watched he saw Ciel stick his right hand into the fire. His eyes widened in shock at what he saw. But Ciel merely looked into the flames watching them lick his skin but do no damage. He was a demon after all, they were born into a life of flames. 

The fire started to heat up the golden ring on his middle finger and he smirked. "This will do perfectly; I'll mark him like I was once marked." He mumbled so Alois wouldn't hear him. Once the ring was so hot that it was glowing he walked swiftly over to Alois and straddled the boys back.

Quickly he slammed the ring down in between the boys shoulder blades. 

Alois had never felt so much pain, the sewing was nothing compared to this pure white hot burning torture. He screamed so loud and writhed in pain, tears pouring from his eyes. Ciel slowly pulled his hand away and looked at his work. He grinned with an expression verging on insanity. 

"Don't worry Alois, that was only a taster of what is yet to come." Ciel threw his head back and laughed maniacally.


	3. That Demon, Freed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or the characters in this story.  
> Pairings: Ciel/Sebastian, Alois/Claude mentioned.

Sebastian blinked down at the chess board in front of him and murmured “a stale mate it is then Claude.” He lent back in frustration and picked up his bloodied rose crumpling it in his hand. 

“What a waste of time,” said Claude with a raised eyebrow “I could have spent this time hunting.”

Sebastian couldn’t think properly, he kept feeling sensations from his contract mark so he clenched his fist shut. “My master is having a good time with that boy.” Claude’s expression turned stony and he stood up quickly.

“Sebastian if I cannot have that boy then I am leaving. Goodbye.”

“Wait!” grunted Sebastian while lost in thought, his mind was analysing what he wanted to say trying to come up with a solution Claude would agree to. 

“Claude…” he spoke slowly, breathing hard “I have a…trade in mind, won’t you listen?”

Claude placed his hands on the back of his now empty seat. “Whatever game it is you are trying to play I am not interested.”

“Oh but you will be, please,” he gestured to the empty seat “just sit back down and I will tell you what I have in mind.” He paused for a moment and smirked. “You will have that boy Claude.”

Ciel was frustrated. The boy calling himself Alois had fallen unconscious after the 20th burn Ciel had applied to his back. Did humans these days have absolutely no stamina? 

He had begun to realise why he felt so much hatred towards the boy and it had been bothering him. He had lost all joy in burning the child and now just wanted him gone. The similarities between himself and the brat were to irritating to think about, but he had thought about it anyway. 

This blonde haired child who had been sold into slavery when he was young had never given up; he had even managed to escape on his own. But Ciel? How had he managed to get away from those sick men while he was still human? He had made a contract with a demon for his soul. 

It enraged him to think that he had been too weak to protect himself yet this child had done exactly what he could not.

Ciel was pacing around the room, his mind entirely in the past. He stopped in front of a full length mirror and stared back at his own reflection. Pushing his long hair away from his contract eye he looked at his full appearance. Not much had changed about him since he had become a demon. He had grown a little taller, now reaching about 5 foot 7 in height and his hair had grown down to almost his shoulders. Sebastian had told him not to cut it, that he liked it long. 

He growled at himself. Why does everything he thinks about have to lead back to that damn demon butler! Sebastian had obviously left him entirely behind, it was about time he did the same. He sighed still staring at himself. Glancing down at what he was wearing he realised the outfit he had on had been picked for him by Sebastian. Another stupid reminder. Ciel had tried to fight him on this outfit, a dark green woolly jumper which hung loosely off one shoulder, three quarter length black trousers and ankle high black boots, but secretly he liked it. The fact that Sebastian had given any interest or opinion in what he should wear had made Ciel extremely happy. 

Stupid. Stupid stupid stupid. Ciel covered his face in his hands and tried to think of something or someone other than Sebastian. He sank down to the floor and lay back on the ground staring at the ceiling. 

“I wonder what my life would have been like if I had somehow stayed human and Sebastian didn’t eat me,” he pondered allowed. He had considered it many times before now. How he would probably have ended up marrying Lizzy and fathering many little Phantomhive children to carry on his legacy. But no, he had left her behind with everyone else. Though technically speaking this wasn’t entirely true. 

He had watched her from a distance for her entire life. He had seen her 18th birthday party from a dark window, watching resentfully, and had actually attended her 21st birthday party as it was fancy dress affair. 

That had been one of the hardest days of his life as a demon, so close to so many humans, ones he had once classed as friends, extended family, servants or in Lizzy’s case, a lover. But that wasn’t his world any more. One of Sebastian’s enemies had seen to it that he would never enjoy the life of a human again. 

Ciel watched Lizzy for her entire life from the shadows, he saw her engagement, her wedding, the first birthdays of her first, second, third and fourth children. The third child was the only boy, and to his joy she named him Ciel. He had even seen the wedding of her children and birth of her grandchildren before he was finally at the day he had been dreading for so long. Her funeral.

She died peacefully in her sleep at the age of 76. Oh how he wanted to go to her and say goodbye in person but Sebastian would never allow it, so instead he attended her funeral. He had sat at the back of the church listening to people talk about a life he had never been able to be a part of and he cried. Silently he mourned for her, and after that day never spoke of her again.

“What would she think of what I have become?” he spoke to the ceiling. And then whispered “She would call me a monster.” He didn’t even need to consider it. He knew that is what she would think.

As he lay there on the floor thinking, something about the air in the room changed. The fire in the hearth had gone out but that couldn’t explain the sudden chill that washed over him. Outside it was a warm 20 degrees c, so that couldn’t have caused the drop either. 

Ciel jumped up onto his feet suddenly vigilant and aware of everything in the room. Alois was still unconscious at the foot of the giant bed but he walked over to him slowly anyway. As he approached the boy he knew immediately it hadn’t anything to do with him but for safety measures he kicked the boy onto his back anyway and stared at his face. He looked like he had gone through hell, which Ciel thought to himself was probably an accurate description of what he had put him through. He chuckled to himself but it was quickly cut short. 

There was another demon, he could feel it now, he was close. Ciel turned his head frantically trying to locate the presence until he finally looked up. He could see the aura pulsing about 3 floors above him, and if his calculations were correct that meant the roof. 

He suddenly felt nervous, he had only met other demons while he had been with Sebastian, and even then he had only met about 4, though something about this one felt familiar. 

He glanced at himself in the mirror checking he had no blood stains on his outfit from Alois, he didn’t want to raise suspicion from any one wandering the hotel even if it was now very late there would probably be someone, but he grabbed his room key and ran out of his hotel suite and up a flight of stairs leading to the roof not running into anyone on the way.

Bursting through the door he immediately knew he was in danger, he couldn’t see anyone on the roof in front of him and was momentarily caught off guard by the brightness of the crescent moon large in the sky. Those few precious seconds were all it took for Ciel to be tackled and pinned to the floor by a man straddling his chest holding his hands above his head using only one of his own. 

“Get off me!” he screamed in terror trying to wriggle free. The man above him chuckled and lent down towards his face and just growled causing Ciel to whimper and go still. Then the stranger murmured “Don’t you remember me Ciel Phantomhive?” the shook of hearing his own name come from his assailants lips caused him to focus and he stared at the man’s face, he knew who his attacker was “Claude?” he whimpered almost inaudible. 

He recalled his first and only meeting with the man, he had only been a demon for a few months and he had told Ciel if he ever left Sebastian’s side he would come after him. This man, for some strange reason, had a sick fascination with Ciel which tonight might get him killed.

“Long time no see,” he chuckled “You’ve…grown?” he said questioningly, “You really are a mystery aren’t you.”

“Why are you here?” Ciel could barely speak louder than a whisper.

“Well you see, a little black raven told me you have a toy that would be rather nice to own for myself,” he grinned down at Ciel and in a flash drew out a sharp golden table knife pushing it against the boys throat. “But I have a request of you first, before I take him, but you have to promise not to say a word unless it is to agree to my little proposal, if you disagree…” he pushed the knife a little harder and Ciel squeaked “I will chop your head off with this table knife” he smiled almost sweetly down at him and spoke right into his ear “Do you understand boy? Not even a sound or you are dead.” Ciel nodded, tears slowly starting to leak from his eyes and down his face from fear. 

Claude sat up slightly and spoke aloud “You can come out now Sebastian.”

Ciel’s eyes flew wide open and he stared in the direction Claude had spoken to. Out of the shadows he stepped, walking forward to be bathed in moonlight. Ciel opened his mouth to speak but the knife at his throat pressed down a little harder starting to draw blood “Not a word,” Claude snarled. Ciel realised why he had threatened him into not speaking, he didn’t want Ciel to give Sebastian any orders. But all Ciel wanted to do was beg and grovel at Sebastian’s feet for him to come back, he could feel the ache in his chest coming back which he had long since learnt to ignore. 

He began to cry harder, but silently, he just watched Sebastian, stared right into his eye and finally admitted to himself that he had truly and utterly missed this man with his entire being. 

Ciel rolled his head back so he was looking at Claude, he had an expression on his face as if to say “Well get on with your proposal or kill me.” Ciel felt hollow inside but had managed to stop crying, he had already shown exactly how weak he was. 

“Claude get on with it,” Sebastian mumbled not looking at the scene in front of him anymore but instead staring up at the moon.

“Okay Ciel, so I want you to free Sebastian, break the contract, so he is no longer bound to you. Do it or I will kill you.” He spoke as if bored but the words coming out of his mouth terrified Ciel, they were like a slap in the face. If he broke the contract he would never have the chance to see Sebastian again if he left, and if he stayed what would become of their relationship?

But no matter how much the idea of losing Sebastian scared him it didn’t compare to the idea of losing his own life. Ciel was selfish like that, but in this situation no one could blame him.

He slowly nodded at Claude tears beginning to form at the edges of his eyes again. 

“Good, say what you need to say and get it over with, but if I think you are instead giving him an order I will still kill you,” he said again sounding very bored of the whole situation, Ciel thought how much Claude actually wanted to kill him and that giving him the opportunity to live must be very difficult for him so he spoke quickly and quietly.

“But I don’t know what to say..” his voice came out in more of a terrified croak but Claude got the idea.

“Oh I don’t know, something along the lines of ‘I break this contract and you are free’, but you have to mean it deep down, now get on with it.”

Ciel turned his head so he could see Sebastian, who was still staring at the moon. “Look at me,” he whispers but Sebastian heard and turned his head slow to glare down at the boy. He had never looked at Ciel like this before and it hurt to know that Sebastian did truly hate him.

“Hay,” Ciel whispered trying to smile.

“Hello,” Sebastian spoke back after a few moments, Claude pressed the knife harder into Ciel’s throat and he got the message.

“I hereby end our agreement,” Ciel said with a quivering voice “I break our contract and remove any obligations you have to me.” Ciel closed his eyes before whispering “You are free.”

At his final words Ciel began to scream, Claude jumped away from the boy letting him go and watched from a safe distance. He had crumpled in on himself hands pressed tightly over his contract eye. Claude could just make out blood pouring from the boy’s face in the moon light and he looked over at Sebastian whose hand was also bleeding out the contract. After a few moments Ciel stopped screaming and just lay on the ground whimpering in pain. Sebastian flicked his hand trying to get the worst of the blood off. 

On closer inspection Sebastian could see the contract mark had left behind a scar of itself on the back of his hand and he sighed. 

Sebastian walked over to Ciel quickly leaning down and grabbing him by the hair pulling him to his feet causing Ciel to again whimper in pain. He pushed the bloody matted hair out of the boy’s face and stared into the boy’s old contracted eye. There was still the shape of the contract there, like a scar within his eye.

Smirking Sebastian said commandingly “Order me to do something and mean it.” Ciel flinched at the words and considered what he could say then he murmured, “Kill Claude.”

But Sebastian just stood there staring at Ciel. “No, I don’t think I will.”

Ciel looked at the ground not sure what to say to the man that now had no commitment to him what so ever. 

“I still want the kid,” said Claude “That was part of our trade was it not?”

“Yes it was, come on; I know which room he is in.” Sebastian spoke while grabbing Ciel by the hair again and dragging him towards the door back into the hotel.

They walked quickly as a group, Ciel holding onto Sebastian’s hands which were still on top of his head until they reached his hotel room. Claude searched Ciel’s pockets for the key card to the door and then let the 3 of them in shutting the door behind them. 

When the door was shut Sebastian threw Ciel onto the floor with no grace at all and glared down at him as if saying “Stay there.”

“Take the child and go,” Sebastian said waving a hand in the direction of the unconscious Alois but keeping his eyes on Ciel.

Claude leant down over the boy and examined him body and soul. He was pleased with both even if the boy was covered in almost horrifying injures. He used one of his golden knives to cut away the stiches in the boy’s arms, picked him up easily and swept out of the room without another word, the door clicking shut behind him.

They were alone now. Ciel gulped not sure what to do and Sebastian just stared at him, studying him for what felt like an uncomfortable eternity. But when he finally spoke it was gentle and kind.

“You should go clean up, you’ve ruined my favourite jumper of yours with all that bleeding.”  
Ciel glanced down at his top which was almost entirely stained with black glistening blood. He looked back up Sebastian; he didn’t care about the jumper, all he wanted to know was if Sebastian was going to leave him again.

“Please don’t go” Ciel whispered on the edge of tears again.

“I didn’t say I was going anywhere did I?” Sebastian said sounding slightly amused, he leant down grabbing Ciel by the hand and pulling him to his feet.

“Over 100 years we have been together but always as master and servant. Well now I can treat you how I like.” Sebastian stopped for a moment and thought. “Ciel,” he whispered the boy’s name seeing how it felt on his tongue, he liked it, and Ciel had shivered when he had spoken it. “Sometimes I felt like killing you and sometimes I…. well I can’t tell you everything now can I? but know this,” he stretched his arms out and pulled Ciel close to him leaning down slightly to whisper into his ear, “I’m not going anywhere, not without you.”

Sebastian threaded his fingers in Ciel’s hair pulling gently this time until the boy’s face was looking up at him, he smiled and Sebastian closed the gap between them planting a feather light kiss on the boy’s lips stunning him into stillness. Sebastian pulled back slightly and grinned at the confused look on Ciel’s face but then continued to pull his head until his neck was visible. There was a nasty long cut along his throat left from Claude’s table knife. Sebastian moved his face close to his neck and let go of his hair beginning to lick the cut on the boy’s sensitive neck. Ciel shivered slightly but the pain of it soon went away and turned to pleasure as he felt the cut close up.

Sebastian stepped back slowly when it was fully healed and held the boy by his shoulders, he was swaying slightly. He smiled and licked of the remains of Ciel’s blood from his lips while smirking. 

“Go and get cleaned up, now. I will still be here when you get back.” Sebastian said pushing Ciel in the direction of the bathroom.


	4. That Demon, Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or the characters in this story.  
> Pairings: Ciel/Sebastian, Alois/Claude mentioned.

Ciel stood in shock for a moment, just staring at Sebastian. He wanted to say something, to ask all the questions that had been building up inside of him over the past year or just scream and shout but mostly he wanted to cry. Ciel’s mind was blank. Nothing came to him and instead he just stood there, in blood soaked clothes feeling like the small child Sebastian had saved all those years ago. He opened his mouth as if to speak to Sebastian but nothing came out and after a few moments Sebastian nodded towards to bathroom again and said gently “Go, get cleaned up. I promise I will be here when you return.” Ciel closed his mouth and nodded quickly turning and almost running into the bathroom, gently shutting and locking the door behind him. 

He turned slowly, and with his back against the door he slid down to the floor, his legs not able to hold his weight any longer. He was shaking from what he assumed to be shock. After a couple of minutes of sitting on the bathroom floor he decided to move. He felt stiff where had been on the hard flooring and cold from the blood drenched clothes he was wearing but he forced himself to stand up and remove the clothing, dumping the ruined fabrics in the sink to ensure he wouldn’t get any blood on anything in the room. 

Turning the shower onto full and letting it run the water for a moment to heat up he looked at himself in the mirror. Tilting his head sideways to see where the cut from Claude’s knife on his neck should have been, he saw nothing at all, not even a trace of the wound that had been there only minutes before. But no dwelling on this he just added it to the list of questions he needed to ask Sebastian. He then leaned in close to see his marked eye, noticing that the mark wasn’t entirely gone but that it had left almost a scar within his eye, not as visible as his mark had been but still quite clearly there if you looked close enough. As he stared closely at his reflection taking in his blood stained face and changed eye as the mirror started to fog up with the steam coming off of the shower and he took this as a sign he should probably get in. 

Stepping slowly into the hot stream of water he slowly submerged himself into it letting the water wash over him. He looked down at the water as it washed all the blood off of him, turning the water slowly from dark red to clear. He couldn’t bring himself to do much more than just stand there in the water, and as he stood there he began to silently cry letting his tears mix with the water washing his face. He didn’t know why he was crying, relief maybe or possibly fear, he wasn’t sure but he knew one thing, and that was he was glad Sebastian had returned. He let himself cry through the overwhelming emotions he was feelings until he couldn’t cry anymore and then instead he began washing his body and hair and then climbed out of the shower turning it off. 

Suddenly he realised he had no clean clothing in the bathroom to put on and that he would have to exit the room in just a towel. His face turned red as he thought this. Yes Sebastian had seen him in little to no clothing when he was still human, he would help Ciel wash and get dressed but since he had turned into a demon Ciel had taken to doing all of these things for himself especially since he had grown into the body of a young man and was no longer the child he used to be. Sebastian hadn’t seen him with as much as even his shirt off in an extremely long time. 

This wouldn’t normally bother him, but as only a few short minutes ago Sebastian had kissed and then proceeded to lick him he wasn’t entirely sure how the man now felt about him. But Ciel didn’t really have a choice, so resolutely he wrapped a towel around his body after using it to dry of his hair and walked slowly out of the bathroom and back into the bed room. 

It was late, maybe 2 or 3 in the morning. Sebastian had closed the curtains and re lit the fire as well as turning on the rooms lights but leaving them dimmed down low. Sebastian himself was standing by the fire place staring down at a book in his hand and reading intently. Ciel slowly walked into the room and silently walked over to the dresser containing his clothes hoping Sebastian would just ignore him for a moment and allow him to get dressed but no such luck. As he opened one of the draws Sebastian spoke.

“You haven’t written much in the year that I have been gone Ciel,” he mused aloud, “I was hoping to get a small insight to what you have been doing without me.”

Ciel looked at him and Sebastian turned to look directly at him noticing for the first time what Ciel was wearing. Sebastian quickly snapped the journal shut and placed in on the mantel piece above the fire while raising his eyebrow at Ciel. “I didn’t have any clean clothing in the bathroom” Ciel mumbled, quickly turning back to the dresser and fishing out some clothes he could put on. But before he knew it Sebastian was at his side. “Let me pick something,” Sebastian said, it wasn’t a question and so Ciel stood back for a moment waiting. 

Sebastian handed him a baggy white t-shirt with a very low neck line, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and some pants and socks. He then pointed to the coat hook by the door and said “That jacket and those boots” showing Ciel the black jacket which he had bought for him and a pair of black ankle high boots which Sebastian had also bought him. “That is if we go out anywhere,” Sebastian smirked.

Ciel nodded and took the clothes from Sebastian who didn’t move away to let him get dressed. “I’m not going to get changed in front of you Sebastian,” Ciel said not quite meeting the man’s eyes. 

“Oh of course not my boc’chan,” he said the last word with a purr and a hint of mocking in his voice and he walked away and sat on the bed with his back to Ciel. He hurriedly got dressed and took his towel back to the bathroom. Walking back into the main he looked at Sebastian who was still sat on the edge of the bed. 

Ciel didn’t know what to do so he just stood there, staring at Sebastian as if he were going to disappear at any moment. 

“Come, sit.” Sebastian patted the bed next to him but Ciel shook his head. Sebastian just looked at Ciel in silence for a moment. Ciel walked over to him slowly halving the gap between the two of them but stopped again. “Why?” Ciel whispered. Sebastian just stared blankly at Ciel. He continued “Why? Sebastian? Why did you want to leave so badly? And where have you been all this time?” it wasn’t much more than a whisper but Sebastian heard every word. 

“Ciel,” he said gently as if savouring the word, “Do we have to speak of this tonight? I did have some other things in mind,” Sebastian smirked at Ciel “Perhaps we can leave it until tomorrow? Come and sit next to me” he said patting the bed again. 

But Ciel shock his head, “No Sebastian. I don’t know what you have in mind but I want you to answer my questions”, he sounded braver than he felt, he knew he could no longer command this man, so hesitantly he added “Please…” 

Sebastian sighed “Fine, but please just come over here,” he reached his hand out for Ciel who walked over slowly and took it hesitantly as Sebastian stood up and took Ciel’s other hand. They looked at each other quietly for a moment before Sebastian lent down slowly and obviously to kiss Ciel giving him plenty of time to pull away or say something. Ciel didn’t pull away but he didn’t kiss back either, his thoughts were racing and he didn’t understand what was going on. Sebastian pulled away an inch and lifted his hand up gently pushing his hand around to the back on Ciel’s neck and into his hair before pulling him a little more forcefully into another kiss. This was much more intense than the other 2 he had received from this man; his body was pulled tightly against Sebastian’s chest as Sebastian’s other hand found its way to Ciel’s lower back and began trying to pull him even closer. Ciel’s head had arched upwards to meet Sebastian’s kiss and his hands moved up to rest on his hips, his mind had gone blank and he started to soften into the kiss letting Sebastian take control as his tongue flicked against Ciel’s. 

Ciel’s head was spinning and when Sebastian pulled away his breathing was heavy and he felt light headed. Sebastian moved and began kissing up the side of his face to his ear where he pulled Ciel’s earlobe between his teeth and bit down gently earning himself a gasp of pleasure from the boy. He smirked before whispering very closely into Ciel’s ear “Are you sure you want to talk tonight? Or can it not wait until tomorrow?” The whispering from Sebastian right into his ear sent shivers all through his body making him almost moan from the simple questions, he tried to respond but all that came out was a breathy whisper of “I don’t know,” Sebastian continued to play with Ciel’s ear for a moment, nibbling and kissing before speaking again in a much deeper whisper “Well how about we at least move to the bed and then you can decide what we do?” He punctuated each word with a small kiss down the boy’s neck and finished by biting into his flesh and sucking gently. This time Ciel let out a truly pleasurable moan and closed his eyes to the feeling. This pleased Sebastian greatly, and while Ciel was distracted he decided to quickly pick Ciel up and drop him down gently onto the bed quickly following him. He moved to knell over Ciel’s body, his knees either side of Ciel’s legs and his hands either side of his head. Ciel was panting, his hands where lying on the pillows above his head and his legs were pressed tightly together, but this didn’t conceal the fact from Sebastian that Ciel was certainly enjoying himself. 

“Sebastian, I…” Ciel breathed out but before he could continue Sebastian began to kiss him again, while moving his hands up to take hold of Ciel’s wrists. He moved his hands up higher so they were together above Ciel’s head and held onto the boy’s wrists with one hand so the other was free to finally explore Ciel’s body. 

Oh how he had longed to this. For years he had wanted to take the boy for his own, mind, body and soul, he had wanted to consume him in more ways than one. His longing for this boy had scared him, and he had thought of killing him on many occasions just to be free the boy’s effect on him. But now he could have him, and he would consume him, he would make it so Ciel couldn’t live without him for even one single second. 

His hand moved down to the bottom of Ciel’s shirt and he began running his fingers along the top of his jeans, feeling the velvety smooth skin. He slowly stopped kissing Ciel and pulled his head away so he could watch the boy’s face as he touched him. His hand moved gently up his stomach and along his sides and back down as he watched his face. Ciel was panting and biting his lip with his eyes shut. Sebastian smirked at his expression and began to undo the top button of Ciel’s jeans when his eyes flew wide open and he looked slightly panicked. Sebastian stopped and raised his eyebrow in question.

“Sebastian…I’m…I’ve…never…done this before…” he stammered not looking him in the eyes as he spoke. 

“I know Ciel,” Sebastian spoke gently but Ciel looked at him in shock, “I’ve been with you for a very long time my boc’chan,” this time when he used Ciel’s nickname he said it with care and love in his voice, as to not scare him “I will be gentle with you,” Sebastian continued and then smirked and spoke with a much darker tone “As gentle as I can be. After all I have wanted to do this for a Very. Long. Time.” Ciel’s eyes widen and before he could reply Sebastian planted a very forceful kiss on him and began hurriedly ripping Ciel’s jeans open.


End file.
